


First Time

by Anonymous



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Takes place during monster camp, so monster camp spoilers I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aaravi had never had sex before, and she really hadn’t thought about it, but now she’s alone in a cabin with her demon boyfriend and really? There’s no other option but to get it on.
Relationships: Aaravi the Slayer/Damien LaVey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	First Time

Aaravi had never expected to get together with Damian, honestly. Only a few months ago they had been at each other’s throats, and it seemed strange that a few months at a summer camp could change all of that. 

It seemed even stranger that it would all lead to her being here, alone in a cabin with her demon boyfriend kissing her neck.

Hex was there too she supposed, so maybe saying they were alone wasn’t entirely accurate, but seeing as the curse was happily eating bagels and staying silent she didn’t see much of a difference. Damian apparently had a high skill count in making out as well, which made it hard for her to focus on anything but the feeling of his lips sucking on her skin.

She forced down a small moan when he hit an apparent sweet spot, clenching her legs together slightly. Damian smirked, hands going to rest on the exposed part of her waist where her shirt had ridden up. Leaning up to her ear he whispered, “do you want to go further?”

Arravi bit her lip, because on one hand she had never really done anything  _ more  _ before, but on the other she really  _ wanted  _ to do more. Eventually the throbbing between her legs spoke for itself and she quickly nodded.

Damian made quick work of both of them, dropping his own clothes on the floor as he stripped to his boxers, something that had made Aaravi go bright pink. Then he worked to get each piece of her clothes off one-by-one until she was only left in her green sports bra and panties.

The demon looked her over hungrily, like she was an amazing quest award. Aaravi didn’t see what could be so fantastic about her body, what he could see in her that was even remotely attractive, but she found she didn’t care as long as he kept looking at her like that.

He leaned over her, hands lightly settled on her hips again, “are you  _ sure _ you want to keep going?”

Aaravi didn’t know if she had ever seen her boyfriend be so…  _ gentle.  _ He wasn’t being patronizing though, just honest, and she found herself falling for him all over again. She didn’t want to seem like a total sap though so she rolled her eyes and said, “I already said yes once didn’t I?”

He scoffed, but didn’t look hurt so Aaravi didn’t bother feeling guilty. A smirk grew on his face though, a mischievous one, as Damian experimentally squeezed both of her breasts. To most monsters that wouldn’t seem like much, but Aaravi really wasn’t very experienced in the whole love and sex department. Her whole face turned red and she averted her gaze from his.

On one hand she was nervous, the kind of nervous she always felt before facing off against a big boss. This was new territory, and she didn’t have any enchanted items or potion boosts to help her get through it. This was all on her, and if she messed this up then Damian would probably never want to be with her again. 

On the other hand all she could think about was how she wanted  _ more.  _ The way Damian was playing with her breasts now, having pulled off her bra to gain access, was driving her crazy. That’s not even mentioning how he looked now, chest full of muscles and boxers hanging loosely around his waist. It was enough to arouse just about anyone.

Feeling Damian’s mouth on her nipple, sucking, was probably the greatest thing she had ever felt though. Her head fell back as she put a hand to her mouth to avoid letting out anything embarrassing. She couldn’t cover up her whine though when the feeling stopped.

Red eyes met her own, as the demon pulled her hand away, casual as ever despite the fact that he had been crouched over her sucking her nipples just moments before. “None of that,” Damian growled, “I want to  _ hear  _ you, got it?”

Aaravi quickly nodded, anything to get him to go back to making her feel good again, “okay.”

Smirking, he traced his finger over the skin just above her panties. Pulling up the elastic before letting it snap against her skin. Aaravi jumped, letting out a small yelp at the feeling. This seemed to urge Damian on, because her final piece of clothing was on the floor before she could even close her eyes.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting him to do, but slowly dragging his finger over her entrance was definitely not it. Aaravi found herself frustrated extremely quickly, glaring at him as if to say  _ ‘move faster you idiot!’  _ Damian only laughed though, “look at you, already wet for me! Do you really want me that badly?”

Aaravi grit her teeth, she didn’t like admitting such stupid things, but her clit was literally throbbing and she didn’t want to wait any longer. “ _ Yes, I want you.  _ And if you don’t hurry up I’ll do it myself!”

Damian rolled his eyes, but complied, moving his fingers at a brutal pace without warning. Aaravi let out a gasp, legs falling open as her head fell back. It felt  _ amazing  _ like nothing she had ever felt before, and all she could think of was wanting  _ more. _

“Damian-ah~ _ please”  _ she didn’t know what she was begging for.

Apparently he knew though, ignoring her loud whine when he removed his finger as he quickly pulled down his boxers. Aaravi’s face went bright red at the sight of him, and only went redder as he slowly inserted himself inside her. She let out a loud moan when he did despite herself.

Damian didn’t move for a minute, pressing kisses to her neck again as he waited for her to adjust. She was rather small, and he figured she might need a minute to get used to his whole length. Aaravi wasn’t fully there though, mind clouded slightly by lust as the horrible ache from below overcame her. She wanted, needed  _ more. _

_ “Move,”  _ she growled, though it came out more as a beg then a demand like she had wanted.

Damian smirked again, moving slowly at first before very quickly setting a brutal pace. The cheap camp bed creaked below them as Aaravi gripped the itchy blanket laid over the mattress, letting out loud moans each time he pressed into her. Even Damian let out a few low grunts as he pulled in and out, the sound of his balls slapping into her skin only turning them both on more.

“ _ Damian~”  _ Aaravi moaned loudly, now bucking against Damian’s own pace, “ _ ahhh~fuck~please~ahh” _

She could feel a sort of deep tug in her stomach, each time Damian pushed into her it only grew stronger. Her boyfriend let out a loud grunt as he gripped her by the hips from under her legs, spreading her open even more. They both moaned loudly, getting hit with waves of pleasure from the new angle.

It wasn’t long before Aaravi orgasmed, eyes rolling upwards as she was temporarily blind to anything but the immense pleasure coming from her lower half. Damian orgasmed quickly afterwards, his load pooling into the condom he always wore just in case. He kept moving though, just to help them both ride out their orgasms, before finally collapsing to Aaravi’s side. He was still inside of her, but both of them were too tired to do anything about it for the time being.

  
  



End file.
